hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Abracadabra
Abracadabra is a song of Series 10, 2008. Also present from Hi-5 Fiesta in 2015 with spanish version. In 2017, the song gets a remake for Series 17. Lyrics There's a place, there's a place where we can go (Oh!) We can go to a magic land Come along and hold my hand. Dream a dream and make that dream come true (Oh!) Look into the wishing well Wave your wand and cast a spell. Abracadabra, abracadabra One, two, three, it's just like magic Make a wish come true The magic's inside you. Abracadabra, abracadabra One, two, three, it's just like magic Make a wish come true The magic's inside you. Come along, come along, come along and see (Oh!) Castles high above the clouds Silver horses fly around. There's magic in the air, see it everywhere (Oh!) Draw a circle in the sky Cast a spell and let it fly. Abracadabra, abracadabra One, two, three, it's just like magic Make a wish come true The magic's inside you. Abracadabra, abracadabra One, two, three, it's just like magic Make a wish come true The magic's inside you. There's a little bit of magic in everyone The magic's inside you Make a wish come true. Abracadabra, abracadabra One, two, three, it's just like magic Make a wish come true The magic's inside you. Abracadabra, abracadabra. Spanish Lyrics Hay un lugar, un lugar donde podemos ir (Oh) Una tierra mágica Vamos juntos hacia allí. Sueña un sueño y hazlo realidad (Oh) Si lo crees, ya verás Y tu vida cambiará. Abracadabra, abracadabra Tres, dos, uno, esto es magia Haz tu sueño realidad La magia aquí estará. Ven aquí, ven aquí junto a mí verás (Oh) Un castillo en las nubes Y caballos que volando suben. La magia está en el aire, tú la puedes ver (Oh) Pinta un círculo en el cielo Que tu hechizo tenga vuelo. Abracadabra, abracadabra Tres, dos, uno, esto es magia Haz tu sueño realidad La magia aquí estará. Siempre hay un poco de magia en cada uno La magia está en ti Un deseo así. Abracadabra, abracadabra Tres, dos, uno, esto es magia Haz tu sueño realidad La magia aquí estará. Abracadabra, abracadabra. Portuguese Lyrics Há um lugar há um lugar onde podemos ir (Oh) Uma terra mágica Todos juntos a sorrir. Tudo que você quiser sonhar (Oh) Acredite e verá isso vai te transformar. Abracadabra Abracadabra Com magia fantasia tudo que você sonhar você vai conquistar. Abracadabra Abracadabra Com magia fantasia tudo que você sonhar você vai conquistar. Venham ver a magia acontecer (Oh) um castelo flutuando e os cavalos vão falar voando. Magia pelo ar tão linda de se ver (Oh) Não estou imaginando sei que posse estou voando. Abracadabra Abracadabra Com magia fantasia tudo que você sonhar você vai conquistar. Abracadabra Abracadabra Com magia fantasia tudo que você sonhar você vai conquistar. A magia esta guardada bem lá no fundo está dentro de você faça acontecer. Abracadabra Abracadabra Com magia fantasia tudo que você sonhar você vai conquistar. Abracadabra Abracadabra! Trivia *This is the last song to feature Doni Allende as a member of Hi-5 Fiesta. Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 10) Opening_Abracadabra.png Sun_Abracadabra.png Kellie_Abracadabra.png Stevie_Abracadabra.png Nathan_Abracadabra.png Charli_Abracadabra.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_15.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_14.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_13.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_12.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_11.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_10.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_9.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_8.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_7.png Charli_Abracadabra_2.png Sun_Abracadabra_2.png Nathan_Abracadabra_2.png Stevie_Abracadabra_2.png Kellie_Abracadabra_2.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_6.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_5.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_4.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_3.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_2.png Hi-5_Abracadabra.png Credits_Abracadabra.png ;Fourth Cast (Series 17) Hi-5_Abracadabra_2017_10.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_2017_9.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_2017_8.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_2017_7.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_2017_6.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_2017_5.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_2017_4.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_2017_3.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_2017_2.png Hi-5_Abracadabra_2017.png ;Latin American Cast (Series 1) COMING SOON Category:Series 10 Category:2008 Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Songs of the week Category:Joe Kalou Category:Shay Clifford Category:Bailey Spalding Category:Lachie Dearing Category:Courtney Clarke Category:Remake songs Category:2017 Category:Series 17 Category:Hi-5 Planet Earth Category:Music Key of F